


How to shut up your manservant properly

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Comic, Episode: s04e11 The Hunter's Heart, Extended Scene, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's relationship is one giant conflict between banter and love and their first kiss certainly wasn't as romantic as one might expect.





	How to shut up your manservant properly

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Merlin Memory Month Prompt Day 10: Path III - Emotion/Mood: Conflicted


End file.
